In general, a conventional saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle or an all terrain vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “ATV”), is known which provides a switch for turning on and off a head light. For example, in JP-U-1983-195915, there is disclosed a switch device of a motorcycle which arranges a plurality of switch manipulating elements on a switch housing which is mounted on a handle pipe. A manipulating element of the switch device is of a push-button type, wherein the switch device is provided with a comparison member which surrounds the periphery of the switch manipulating element so as to enable the confirmation of a button pushed state and a button raised state.
In general, an ATV is known which has a structure capable of adjusting the light radiation direction of a lighting fixture such as a head light mounted on the vehicle. For example, in an all terrain vehicle (hereinafter referred to as “ATV”) which is described in Japanese patent No. 3466988, both ends of a head lamp are rotatably pivotally supported on a lamp case in the vertical direction (upright direction), wherein it is possible to adjust the light radiation direction of the head lamp by rotating an adjusting bolt from behind the lamp case.
Further, in a motorcycle which is described in JP-A-2002-370683, an aiming shaft mounting bracket which is engaged with an upper portion of a rear outer periphery of a head light is tiltably pivotally supported in the front-to-rear direction using an aiming shaft as a fulcrum. Here, it is possible to vertically adjust the light irradiation direction of the head light by rotating an aiming bolt which is mounted on a lower portion of the rear outer periphery of the head light.